memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Watchermark
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Watchermark! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Flashback (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind (Talk) 2011-08-30T19:43:04 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Reverted edits I was the one who reverted the edits because I wasn't sure what was going on with the formatting, and the edits were made by an anonymous editor so I didn't have a good way to enter into a discussion about the edits. The issues is that italics in in-universe articles, other than for emphasis on a word or two here and there, have specific uses and meanings. They're used to indicate quoted speech, in which case the text should open and close with quotation marks, and when used for large sections of unquoted text, italicized text indicates events that took place in an alternate universe of some type. Neither of these cases apply here, and I wasn't comfortable with trying to sort things out, so I reverted to the previous revision. If you can fix the formatting, everything should be pretty good. One other thing to mention: when adding a suffix to a wikilink, there's no need use a piped link, as in Vulcans. The proper (and preferred) way to create this type of link is Vulcans; the suffix gets appended to the link in a transparent manner. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Credits Please do not remove people from credits. Those credits were shown in the episode whether or not the actor and character made an appearance. As such, they must remain there. -- sulfur (talk) 01:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC)